The invention relates to an optical fiber fusion splicer configured to perform fusion splicing of optical fibers. The invention also relates to a covering device for a high voltage part of an optical fiber fusion splicer configured to supply electricity to electrode rods. More specifically, the invention relates to the covering device capable of removing and replacing the electrode rods easily.
Such a conventional optical fiber fusion splicer is configured to fit electrode rods to be removable (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 11(1999)-316315 and No. 2000-137135). Specifically, the optical fiber fusion splicer includes a pair of support tables facing each other on a base table. Each of the support tables includes a V-groove on the top face for positioning an electrode rod. The optical fiber fusion splicer also includes electrode retainers provided to the V-grooves. Each of the electrode retainers presses the electrode rod and thereby positions the electrode rod in the V-groove. This electrode retainer is fixed to the top face of the support table by use of a fitting screw. The optical fiber fusion splicer further includes electrode covers each configured to cover the electrode retainer at the high voltage portion for safety.
When removing and replacing the electrode rod, the electrode cover is firstly removed from the support table. Then, the electrode retainer is removed from the support table by loosening the fitting screw. Thereafter, the electrode rod is removed from the support table.
To fit a new electrode rod, a new electrode is firstly engaged with and positioned in the V-groove on the top face of the support table. Then, the electrode retainer is placed on the top face of the support table and the fitting screw is tightened. In this way, the electrode rod is fixed onto the support table by use of the electrode retainer.
As described above, when the fitting screw is tightened to fix the electrode retainer, it is necessary to retain a space between the tips of the pair of electrode rods correctly. For this reason, the fitting screw is tightened while maintaining a state where the top of an electrode rod collar having a large diameter, which is provided on the base end of the electrode rod, is pressed to abut against the support table. Then, after fixing the electrode retainer, the electrode cover is fitted to the support table to cover the electrode retainer.
In other words, removal of the conventional electrode rods requires two steps of removing the electrode cover and then removing the electrode retainer. These steps are quite cumbersome. Meanwhile, when fitting the electrode retainer, the fitting screw is tightened while pressing the electrode rod collar of the electrode rod in a small space. Such a fitting process needs an improvement in terms of operability.